


I Love How You Love Me

by Shaes_bae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, like super happy and sweet you won't regret reading it, well part of it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaes_bae/pseuds/Shaes_bae
Summary: Cas and Dean have tried to keep their relationship secret for years but what happens when Castiel's parents find out? (Written for 101hellhounds' prompt about something keeping Dean and Cas apart but them overcoming it and also nubes-atra-tempestas who wanted something romantic and fluffy.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you're worried about the homophobia just scroll down to the bottom and read the notes there. It isn't graphic and is very brief but I want everyone to be able to feel safe while reading fanfics!
> 
> Title is taken from [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/07ARfS39HSzPfEWZS8opOs)
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://insertbottomdeanpunhere.tumblr.com/)

Dean was in his bed staring at his phone when he heard it. He had been waiting most of the night for Cas to reply to his text message. At first Dean thought that he was probably just busy with homework or maybe even taking a nap but as the hours ticked on, the more worried he became. Cas always answered his messages. Something must be wrong but Dean had no idea what it could be. That's how he ended up sitting on his bed doing nothing but staring and worrying when he heard tapping at his window.

Dean shot out of his bed and quickly made it to the window where he spotted a head of dark hair and a pair of strikingly blue eyes. He hurried to open up the window and backed away to let his boyfriend in.

"Cas, dude, I've been so worried! Why haven't you answered any of my messages?" This wasn't the first time the other boy had snuck into his room this way. But it was the first time he had climbed in with red-rimmed eyes. Cas didn't meet his eyes and eventually Dean put his hand on Cas' back and led him over to his bed where they sat down next to each other. Dean kept his hand on his boyfriend's back, slowly stroking it.

"Baby, you gotta tell me what's wrong." Cas sighed and leaned into Dean, putting his head on his shoulder.

"I'm moving." It took a while for Dean to understand what those words really meant but when he did, he immediately sat up straight to face Cas.

"WHAT?" Dean knew that he probably should stay quiet as to not wake up his entire family but he no longer cared. "Why?" Dean said, but with a gentler tone this time, tears threatening to burst out any moment. No. Dean didn't want to cry, he was sure that this couldn't be, there must be some sort of misunderstanding or joke just anything but Cas not getting to be in his life anymore. Unfortunately the tears that were slowly rolling down Cas' cheeks told another story.

"My parents found out. I don't know how but they found out about us and," Cas surprised him by letting out a small chuckle, "they think you 'corrupted' me. So after a really long lecture they took away my phone and locked me into my room. Luckily they didn't think about how easy it is to climb out of my window. We're moving as soon as possible so I'm not sure if I'll get to see you again before I leave. I needed to say goodbye." Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. This couldn't be happening, they'd been so careful! Dean wasn't out to his family either but he was sure that they wouldn't be too upset about it because his mom always said that they love each other no matter what. Cas' family was an entirely different story. They were religious nuts that would never accept Cas and Dean's relationship because of their screwed up beliefs. Therefore they always met in secret, Cas always snuck in through his window instead of using the door. Even if they knew that Dean's parents would accept them, they couldn't risk anyone knowing. But now the unthinkable has happened and Dean has no idea how to react. He hugs Cas tight and the other boy returns the embrace. They hold on tight and eventually make their way up Dean's bed so they can lie down, legs tangled and their arms firmly wrapped around each other.

They lie like that for a while, Dean's mind going through every possible solution for their problem. Anything that wouldn't mean the two of them being separated. 

"Well...we are going to college in less than a year," Dean said. 

"Dean, we're going to different colleges. I suppose this just makes our separation more sudden than we were planning on."

"Actually... I haven't told you this because I wanted it to be a surprise but I kinda changed my mind about where I'm gonna study," Dean confessed, "I know that I said that I wanted to stay in Kansas to study so I could be close to my family but honestly, I'd much rather be closer to you. I haven't looked into all the specifics yet but we could get an apartment together? Then we'd always be close and we wouldn't ever have to sneak around again." Dean looked at Cas and tried to gauge his boyfriend's reaction. The other boy looked up with wide eyes and a few fresh tears rolling down his cheeks that Dean quickly stroked away. "What do you say?" Dean asked, he was starting to get nervous. Maybe Cas thought this was too much too soon? Or rather too late? Dean didn't have to worry for too long before Cas kissed him on the lips. 

"Yes. Of course I would love that! But I can't ask you to give up so much for my sake. Like you said, there's less than a year left. What if you change your mind or...or if you find someone else?"

"Cas, don't even think that. I love you more than anything. I've loved you since the day we met in first grade and I doubt that a few months apart is gonna change that. I want to spend the rest of my life together with you and that's something I've always wanted and always will," Dean said, sitting up. "Come here." Cas sat up with him while Dean reached behind his neck and unclasped the necklace he was wearing so that he could put it around Cas' neck instead. The pentagram pendant fell a bit below the neckline of his shirt.

"To protect you while you're away," Dean said with a smile. He did believe in the protective properties of the necklace but mostly he wanted something that Cas could remember him by. Cas wasn't the only one afraid of being replaced. 

"Thank you Dean. And I love you too," Cas said sincerely, now with a big smile on his face as he touched the necklace. 

"Come on. I need to introduce you to some people," Dean said as he got out of his bed and grabbed Cas' hand.

"People? What people?" Cas asked as he followed Dean to the door.

"My parents of course!"

"Dean I already know your parents."

"Yeah but they don't know you're my boyfriend!" 

Cas stopped them just as they were about to head down the stairs. "Wait. You're gonna come out to them? Right now?"

"Yeah!" Dean replied cheerily. "I mean your parents know now, it's only fair that mine find out too." Cas followed him down the stairs while simultaneously attempting to fix his hair, which wouldn't really matter since the more he tried to make himself look decent, the wilder his hair became. Dean smiled at his adorable boyfriend as he brought them into the living room. His parents were on the couch, both of them looking up as the two boys entered. 

"Castiel? What are you doing here sweetheart? I don't remember hearing the door." Dean's mother Mary said, clearly confused.

"That is because I did not enter through the door." Cas replied. This simply made his parents even more confused.

"Mom, dad, I need to tell you some things. First thing is that I'm bisexual," Dean said, "second is that Cas is actually my boyfriend." 

***

Dean was walking through the campus when his phone suddenly started vibrating. He struggled to balance all his books in one arm while picking up his phone with the other. He smiled when he read the name on the screen.

"Hey babe, I'm heading to the car right now, what is it?"

"I'm at the grocery store right now to buy some dinner and I remembered that it's our anniversary. Should I buy something special?" Dean stopped in his tracks. Well at least they had both forgotten what day it was. 

"Burgers. Definitely burgers. Oh and pie!" Dean heard a chuckle on the other end followed by a confirmation and a goodbye. He got into his car and made his way home. He couldn't believe that all those years had gone by so quickly. He was so deep in thought that he barely noticed that he was already home. He got out of the car and went up to their apartment.  _ Their _ apartment. He would probably never get tired of that thought. Him and Cas were in a serious and stable relationship despite what had gone on their last year of high school. The move had been tough on the both of them but in the long term, in had only worked to strengthen their relationship even further. Now they could finally be openly together without being scared. 

When Dean entered the apartment he went to the fridge to grab himself a beer which he brought with him to the couch as he turned on the tv. He was a few episodes in on an episode of Doctor Sexy when Cas came home. 

"Dean I brought the groceries now please make me food I'm hungry!" was the first thing out of Cas' mouth as he entered through the door. Dean chuckled.

"But I'm in the middle of an episode!" Dean protested. Cas dropped off the bags he was carrying in the kitchen before approaching the coach that Dean was sat on. Dean felt cold lips on his neck as Cas planted a few kisses there before saying "You've already seen this one. At least three times." 

"Alright, alright," Dean said laughing. "I'll make you your food." 

It wasn't long before the burgers had been cooked and eaten and they were now seated on the couch with their legs up and a pie in their laps, eating it straight out of the tin with forks. If Dean had tried to paint a picture of his dream future a few years ago then this would surely be it. He had Cas and pie and one of the batman movies was playing on the tv. He was so extremely happy. Happier than he thought would be possible. 

"Do you remember the friend I made? Balthazar?" Cas asked suddenly.

"Yeah the blond one with the accent, right?"

"Yes that would be him," Cas said in an amused voice. "He's studying different art forms, among them one that focuses on metal work."

"Okay..." Dean was a bit confused now. What did Balthazar and his art have to do with anything?

"He owed me a favour so he made me this." Cas reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace, almost identical to the one Cas was already wearing around his own throat, one that Dean gave to him a few years ago. "I always felt a bit bad about getting your necklace, I know how much you love it. Besides, we can't have you walking around unprotected for much longer." Cas said with a smile. Dean let Cas put it on for him and pulled him into a kiss when it was done. 

"Now I feel bad that I didn't give you anything! I didn't even remember that it was our anniversary today..." 

"No Dean, you shouldn't feel bad about anything. As long as you're here with me I'm happy. You give me everything I need just by existing." They kissed again before getting back to finishing the pie and watching the movie. 

Dean and Cas had each other and that's all they ever needed. Well, except for some pie every now and then. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (The homophobia is just in the beginning and it's just Cas talking about how he had a fight with his parents about it and how they now have decided to move because they blame Dean. Also mention of them taking his phone and locking him into his room but seriously that's almost a direct quote because that all he says about it. There are no homophobic slurs or damaging speech quoted and the boys really don't care about homophobia. after like the first page it isn't mentioned again and they're happy)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments because I feed on those.
> 
> [Link to the fic on my tumblr so you can reblog it there if you want](http://insertbottomdeanpunhere.tumblr.com/post/153574553172/i-love-how-you-love-me)


End file.
